


We Need A Whole New Dictionary

by ThroughTheTulips



Series: I don't think that means what you think it means [2]
Category: Stargate - All Series, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Stargate AU, aliens have confusing biology, but not really because hello aliens, derek is a grumpy scientist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 17:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5879497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThroughTheTulips/pseuds/ThroughTheTulips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After his near-licking Derek wants nothing more than to hide in his lab until people stop emailing each other excerpts from the mission log. </p><p>Too bad Laura outranks him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Need A Whole New Dictionary

**Author's Note:**

> As promised, the sequel where the Sterek Deal gets sealed. I may write another where the two planets are trying to sort out the aftermath here; we'll see what my muse is up for. I really thought this would be a cracky one shot.

There were six new artifacts sitting in Derek’s lab. The Astro lab took just enough time with them to be sure they weren’t weapons before shunting them to Xenoculture for analysis. That basically consisted of Derek turning them all on and playing with them until he figured out what they were. He thought one looked like an accessory for the bathroom. He hoped so, anyway. If they were lucky it might let more than ten people shower at once without the water going cold.

Of course, Derek wasn’t in his lab. Derek was trudging down a dirt path behind Laura and Boyd. Erica followed behind, supposedly for protection though he’d heard Laura whisper to make sure he didn’t bolt again. “This is stupid,” he grumbled for the umpteenth time. “These people speak English, or close enough anyway. Literally anyone could do this job.”

“Well, ‘literally anyone’ couldn’t translate ancient writing.” Laura’s patience was wearing thin. “I told you, Scott let slip that ancient technology is pretty common in their village. We need to make nice so they’ll show us and maybe let us buy some.”

“They might be using it,” Derek said just to be contrary. “What if it’s some kind of shield and we’d destroy their society by taking it?”

“Then we’ll keep looking, Derek, geez. We’re not monsters.”

Erica reached forward to brush an insect off his shoulder. “You should be thanking us. If Laura hadn’t talked Director Deaton into this mission you wouldn’t get to see your man-crush again.”

“You crush men?” The Atlanteans spun around to find Scott gawking at them from the edge of the woods.

Naked. Completely naked, because this was Derek’s life. He kept his eyes resolutely high. “It’s just a saying on our world. Are we, uh, interrupting something?”

“No, I was just going for a run,” Scott said, strolling forward like running naked was a normal thing to do. “Are you going to visit the village? You can just use the lossal gate. We had a town meeting about it and everything, everyone knows not to lick you.”

A strangled cough told him Erica was smothering a laugh. Laura came to his rescue with an easy smile. “We’d love to visit if it’s all right, thank you. We skipped our deodorant this time as a gesture of friendship.”

“I know,” he replied, grinning for some reason. “I smelled you from the river. You have some pretty dominant scents for people with no usions, you scared Matt back to the village.”

“We’re sorry?” Derek ventured.

The Beaconite waved the apology away. “If you hadn’t I would have. He keeps ‘accidentally’ running into me on his _first day_. Like anybody loses count that often, you know?”

There must have been some discussion after Derek left last time, because Laura didn’t seem lost at all. “Oh. And that’s rude?” Laura asked in fascination.

“Well, it’s dangerous,” Scott said, shoving his floppy hair back in frustration. “I’ve been friends with Stiles since before we presented, I can control myself, but most caless can’t, you know? He could get really hurt! There’s a reason we have the gates.”

Erica looked up from adjusting her rifle, which she was only doing to hide her perusal of Scott’s body. “Wait, so if you- or most caless- can’t control themselves in the whole gramoret thing, why would Matt risk being out here in the woods?”

He shrugged. “Lydia and Stiles say he’s hoping I compromise him and the Sheriff makes us mate. I just want him to stop before he gets hurt. I mean, it’s not decent when he knows I already found my duca. Kira and I are mating as soon as she gets her next, you know, _cycle_.”

Mating, crap, this was one of those worlds where everything was biology. That pretty strongly ruled out a discreet overture to Stiles. Derek’s mood soured. “Congratulations.”

He must not have hidden his mood well, because Scott shook his head and offered a sheepish smile. “Um. Sorry about that, Matt just really gets me going.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Laura assured him. “That kind of thing is pretty rude where we’re from, too. So, how do we get to this lossal gate?”

“Oh, I can take you there,” Scott offered eagerly. “I can’t go in obviously, but I can show you where it is. Just follow me!”

He headed down the stone path they’d been taking. Laura and Erica had a brief, silent shoving match before Laura pulled rank and took point behind him. Derek fell back, bizarrely annoyed by Scott’s perfectly-shaped butt. That was just a stupid amount of muscle definition. Derek found himself wondering if nude running was some sort of custom here, or maybe just on holidays. Naked Tuesday. Would they have to strip, too? Oh god, they were going to have to strip.

He was suddenly grateful for the social awkwardness that kept him in the Atlantis gym during down time.  At least he could hold his own if everyone was this ridiculously hot.

Scott kept up a friendly conversation with Laura, too far to hear from the back. He broke off when they came in sight of a tall, perfectly smooth white wall that curved into the tree line. “So this is the lossal gate. It opens for everyone when it’s not locked. I know you can’t smell the markers, so when you come back make sure you follow this path, not the tunnel or the bridge. Got it?”

Derek looked at the wall. The road led up to it and stopped. There was no obvious gate, no features of any kind save a single pair of wavy lines at eye level. From Laura’s frown she was also confused, though she said only, “Got it. I’ll mark this on our maps, too. Is there anything else we should know?”

“The Sheriff’s office is right inside,” he said readily. “I’m heading over to the caless gate. See you inside!” Scott spun on his heel and ran into the trees. He was fast.

Really fast.

Actually, _really_ fast, faster than any human could run. He’d literally been out of sight before Laura could say anything else, and that was a nasty shock. “Did you know they could run like that?” Derek asked his sister.

“There was some talk about physical differences between the usions,” she admitted, stunned. “But I thought it was, you know, relative. They look human.”

“The Nox look human.” He rolled his eyes and turned back to the wall. “The _Goa’uld_ look human.”

Erica snorted. “No they don’t, they just live in humans. Hey, what if these people are really snakes?”

Derek turned startled eyes on Laura, who was already shaking her head. “I think the scenery is clouding your head, Reyes. They’ve talked about external features, remember? The wreton? The sculta?”

“How do we get inside?”

Boyd’s question brought their focus back to the wall. The lines didn’t seem to mean anything, though Derek guessed that they said “lossal” or something similar. A slight shadow told him they were engraved instead of painted. That was pretty much all he could tell from where he stood. Laura looked at the wall, then at Derek. “Go touch it.”

He scowled. “Why do I have to touch it?”

“You’re the scientist.”

“I’m a _linguist_ , Laura. Engineering was my minor.”

“Well, you have the strongest ATA gene here.”

That much was true. Laura had a respectable Ancient gene, but Atlantis practically purred for Derek. Small mechanical things had been known to follow him around the lab after he turned them on. Still- “What if it’s dangerous?”

Erica snickered and raised her rifle a little. “I promise I will shoot the big bad wall if it tries to hurt you.”

“I didn’t mean- forget it,” Derek said, cheeks flushing. This was exactly why he hated being off planet. Laura always found a way to get him mixed up in something embarrassing. He stalked forward, trying not to show how stupid he felt.

About three paces from the wall runes lit up under his feet. The man pulled up short, startled, but they were already fading. A small section of wall flickered out of sight. He peered through to a wide open cavern- an actual cavern, complete with stone roof far overhead. Neat three story buildings outlined a sort of market square just inside the gate. All seemed to be made of the same smooth stone as the wall, but these were covered in murals. Brightly colored, elaborate murals, each different from the next. Derek wondered if it would be rude to take pictures.

“That settles the question of whether they have Ancient tech,” Laura murmured from behind his shoulder. “Can you tell which of these is the Sheriff’s station?”

It was obviously some kind of market day; people in bright simple clothing wandered between market stalls, chatting as much as they shopped. Some of the villagers had turned to look at them, curious, though no one seemed especially afraid. It was probably best to get inside and talk to this Sheriff before anyone got interested enough to approach. Derek studied the murals. He figured out pretty quickly that they referred to the building’s purpose. A florist was covered in blooms and trailing vines, a healer’s building showed people with bandages, and so on. Some designs were less clear to him: a leering woman draped in a knotted length of rope, clusters of something blobby and pink, two furry animals circling a smaller one. Finally he gestured to a mural of a man with stars in his palms standing in front of a pair of cowering children. “That’s my guess. Did Scott say what the Sheriff’s name is?

Laura nodded, already heading towards the building. “Stilinski. It sounds Polish to me. I gotta say, the planets where everything is Earth-like weird me out.”

“Laura, we just walked through a wall on the surface into a cave,” Derek said incredulously. “These people lick each other to say hello. How is this Earth-like?”

“The names, Der,” she pointed out. “Scott? Lydia? Okay, maybe not Stiles, but-”

“Maybe not Stiles what?” a sharp voice asked. Lydia stepped out from a building painted with draped fabric, an annoyed frown on her face. “If you’re trying to decide where to go any of us could guide you perfectly well. Unless of course you have something against tenassi.”

Erica, never one for using diplomacy when bitchiness was an option, snorted. “Don’t you? Sure seemed like it last time we were here.”

The redhead actually looked ashamed. “That wasn’t- I was frustrated. There’s nothing wrong with tenassi.” She raised her chin. “I’ve already apologized to Stiles, anyway.”

“Where is he?” Derek heard himself asking. Erica laughed, and he flushed. “What? He was the most helpful Beaconite we met.”

Lydia tossed her hair and started to say something, then gave Derek a shrewd look. “Stiles is at the Sheriff’s station right there. He’s about to head down to his room, but I bet you could catch him before he goes to bed if you hurry.”

Mid-morning was a strange time to be going to bed. He wondered if Stiles had some sort of night-time duties. “Uh, thanks.”

“Don’t mention it,” she said sweetly, turning to go. “Have a nice day.”

There seemed to be a joke they were missing. Derek gave his sister a nervous look and found her smirking. “Looks like the whole galaxy noticed your crush, baby brother.”

He felt his shoulders hunch and straightened them with an effort. “Can we just do this? I have a lot of work back at the lab.”

“Give him a break, Captain Hale,” Erica butted in. “Dating is hard for bi guys in space. He’s hard up.” She leered. “Hard something, anyway.”

Laura held out her hand for a high-five. “Nice one. Also, ew.”

This whole planet was a nightmare. He pushed past them and headed for the building Lydia had indicated, which just so happened to be the one he’d picked. Because he was good at his job, damn it. He had two degrees. He spoke thirty languages. He was a genius scientist, he didn’t have to stand here being teased by his sister and her friends.

He was so engrossed in his thoughts that he walked right into Stiles in the Sheriff’s doorway. Derek jerked back, mortified. “Oh god, I’m so...” His words trailed off as he got a good look at the Beaconite. Stiles’ normally brown eyes were a warm amber, practically glowing in the sunlight. His skin looked flushed and damp. Was he sick? Maybe everyone on this stupid planet looked like sex on legs when they had the flu.

That or maybe he’d been doing the naked running.

Realizing he’d been staring, Derek cleared his throat and searched for something polite to say. “Are you okay?”

Stiles gave him a slow once over and took a step forward, putting himself a scant inch away. His movements had a feline sort of fluidity completely unlike the endearing awkwardness from last time. “Do I smell okay?”

When he inhaled reflexively Derek actually _could_ smell something. It smelled like books and grass and French fries and leather- all the things Derek liked best. A hot flush of want hit him in the gut, spreading until his whole body tingled with awareness. Without consciously deciding to Derek reached out to cup a hand around the back of Stiles’ neck. The man shivered under his touch, and his scent got so thick Derek could almost taste it. “You smell amazing,” he said dazedly. “What _is_ that?”

“My lucky day,” Stiles told him. “You can kiss me now.”

Later, Laura will take great joy in telling him how he swept Stiles off his feet and kissed him right there in front of the Sheriff’s station. Erica will laugh about the exasperated look on Sheriff Stilinski’s face as he’d said, “On my porch, Stiles, seriously?” Boyd will admit to having been one of the six people it took to drag Derek and Stiles to a locked room in the basement (lined with pillows and towels and baskets of food because apparently this kind of thing was normal on Beacon). Director Deaton will lecture him at length about the mysteries of the ATA gene and biologically specific pheromones and how fascinating it was that Derek had responded to Stiles’ gramoret so strongly. Lydia will smirkingly tell Stiles not to say she’d never done anything for him.

But all of that comes later. Right then- and for four incredible, exhausting, _sticky_ days- all Derek could think of was Stiles.


End file.
